Electrical connectors are known which latch together when mated in an axial mating action, securing the electrical contacts therein in an electrically mated or connected condition. Systems for latching commonly provide for delatchability to unmate the connectors. Generally such latching systems are comprised of latch arms integrally molded on one or both connector housings, and a latch arm of one connector contains either a generally simple latching surface at its free end cooperable with a generally simple latching surface of the other connector, or a latching recess at its free end cooperable with a latching projection of the other connector to latch.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,885 and application Ser. No. 878,766, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,533 assigned to the Assignee hereof disclose a pair of metal latch members affixed to opposite ends of a multi-row first connector. Free ends of the latch members extend forwardly, and during mating to a second connector pass through slots in flanges which action deflects the free ends. When hooks on the free ends completely pass through the slots upon full mating, the hooks latch onto the flanges. The latch members have other free ends which similarly extend through slots of the first connector and have latching recesses which are latched by projections from the sides of the first connector. The latch members also secure a cover to the rearward end of the first connector.
A pair of metal latch members are sold by AMP Incorporated, Harrisburg, Pa. under Part No. 745255-2 (and a similar one-piece member having a spaced pair of similar latch members is sold under Part No. 745011-1). The pair of latch members are secured to a connector by conventional fasteners extending through holes of flanges of metal shield members forwardly and rearwardly of inwardly directed flanges of the latch members and then tightened together trapping a hook portion of the latch flange inside the metal shield members. The latch members then latch the assembly to a mating shielded receptable connector by inwardly directed hooks at forward free ends latching behind ledges on a latching block of the receptable connector assembly. The pair of spring latch members have inwardly deflectable rearward free ends which rotate the members about fulcrum points to deflect the forward free ends outwardly for delatching from the ledges.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,733 discloses a pair of locking spring clips each securable to a mating face of a header by a fastener and extending forwardly therefrom to a laterally outwardly deflectable free end containing an inwardly extending latching lug which latches behind a rearward end of a plug connector moved against the header mating face, and the clips are adapted to facilitate delatching by outward deflection of the latching free end.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,309 discloses a plug connector assembly including a number of side-by-side housings each with a row of terminal receiving apertures therethrough. The housings have at each end a pair of holes which are aligned with holes of adjacent housings when placed side-by-side, so that pairs of fastener screws are insertable through the aligned holes of all the housings to secure the assembly together when nuts are placed on the screw ends.
It is desirable to provide modular plug connectors which are stackable in side-by-side relationship and to secure the stacked plug connectors together to be manipulated as a unit.
It is desirable to provide a means for latchably and delatchably securing an assembly of stacked plug connectors to a mating receptacle connector.
It is further desirable to provide a stacked connector assembly latchable to and delatchable from a mating connector using a minimum of hardware or accessories.